Our Sanctuary
by Paopu
Summary: Slight AU. Oneshot YAOISora comes to Twilight Town, needing a place to stay. Roxas gladly offers. So now what?RoxasxSora, SoraxRoxas, SoRoku


'_Roxas, I… I love you too…' Sora said, reaching his hand out toward me. I reached back but, before our hands could meet, Sora started crying as blood poured out his mouth and darkness slowly consumed him. I screamed and screamed, but nothing I could do would save him. He was slowly dying… He and I would never have a chance together…_

I woke with a start, clenching tightly to the bed sheets as I always did, then looked over to the brown haired youth sleeping on a fold-out bet across my room. Ever since he'd arrived in Twilight Town looking for a place to stay, I've had that same dream. Looking out the window at the pale moonlight, I thought back to last week, when Sora first came. The moment I saw him I knew I was in love. This was probably why I was so hasty to offer my room as shelter, and also why I nearly in excitement when he'd agreed.  
About falling in love with another guy, I wasn't too surprised. There was a time when Hayner and I decided to try it out but, there was no spark, so we stuck to being friends. But Sora… Every time I look at him I get a tingling feeling down _there_ and it takes all my efforts not to jump on him.  
But…  
I'm afraid to tell him how I feel. Not because of rejection. I know he must feel the same way.  
How?

I shifted my gaze to the sleeping beauty on the floor, a smile playing across my lips. I know because whenever out eyes meet I feel something Hayner and I didn't have. That… spark… The urge that makes you want the other so bad. I can' see it in his eyes and I know he sees it in mine.  
So, why then be afraid? Because of that damn dream. I'd rather give head to Seifer than for something bad to happen to Sora. I don't know… Maybe that dream is a result of being afraid of rejection…? But that spark… It's only a dream… Right…?

The moon cast its rays on Sora's face, illuminating his soft skin and delicate features. So pure… So innocent… His blanket slipped down, revealing his bare chest. It sent a thrill of excitement through me that lingered in my lower regions. How I wanted to touch… To lick… To explore… I thought I would surely die from the adrenaline pumping in me. He turned onto his side, facing me, the blanket slipping further. D-Did he sleep in the nude? I shook my head and tore my gaze away, back to the window before I die from the excitement. Trying to control my fantasies and heart rate and the same time wasn't easy.

I was about to lie down again when I heard Sora moan and sit up. _Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Roxas?"  
_Goosebumps. _I love it when he says my name.  
"Yeah?" I answered daring to look at him. _Damn, boxers. _He was quiet for a minute as if having second thoughts about something.  
"Uh, d-d'you mind if- if maybe I could sleep up there…? With you?" Sora finally asked, fidgeting with his hands.  
"Not at all!" I answered, maybe a little too quickly because he glanced at me a little strangely but it was soon replaced by a huge smile.

"Thank you!" Our eyes met. Everything froze. I felt myself harden as he stood up, moonlight reflecting off his thin, slightly muscular body and as if in slow motion, crawled into bed beside me. It wasn't really built for two people, which was fine with me.  
I didn't know what to say. It was as if everything was being communicated silently as we searched each others eyes. Feeling brave, I reached out and put my hand on his cheek, stroking gently. He closed his eyes for a minute and put his hand over mine.  
"Roxas… I'm really glad I met you…" He said, inching closer. _Thump. Thump. Thump. _My other hand traveled to the small of his back and he gave a small gasp which caused a jump of excitement. I could hear his heart beating. The gap between our bodies was closing steadily and the tension in between was like trying to keep two magnets away from each other. I could feel from the way his voice sounded to the way his body reacted when I touched him that he wanted me as badly as I wanted him.

"Sora, I-" But he put his hand over my mouth.  
"You don't have to say anything."  
Our bodies were now in full contact and I could myself shake with excitement. I gasped; he was as hard as me. Slowly at first, I began to move up and down against him as at last our lips too, met in a full unbridled kiss that was overflowing with so much passion I thought we'd catch fire. Finally, finally, Sora was mine, and I was going to show him just how much I love him. He moaned in my mouth as I pressed slightly harder onto him, rolling him on his back and finding myself on top. Another long moan; this time my name. I didn't know how much more I could take. There was so much love and passion that I wanted to get out; but, every time I did, he'd create more in me. It was a never ending process and I didn't mine. I never wanted it to stop.  
I felt his hands under my shirt, slipping it off. Now I was in my boxers, like him. _Fair enough,_ I thought. I nearly choked on a gasp when I next felt his hands slide down my sides and around the elastic waist of my boxers as he pulled them down and off of me. So, he really _did_ want me as bad. Fine with me. It only meant I got to do the same. Unlocking my lips from his, I traveled with my tongue down across his chest, licking, kissing, as I took off his boxers and came down so we truly connected. He gasped breathing hard and moaning my name repeatedly. He came up in a small thrust to match my movements. The thrusts got bigger and he got louder. I thought for sure he'd wake up the whole town but I didn't care. I wanted everyone to know about Sora and I. How our perfect rhythm created such a sanctuary. I wasn't afraid of anything; he took away all my fears.  
It was beginning to hurt so we decided we should stop. Both of us tired and out of breath. We lay in each others arms, feeling safe, secure and unafraid. A new land had been created in out hearts that we could visit just by looking in each others eyes. Nothing could harm us, here, asleep in each others arms…  
In our sanctuary…

THE END


End file.
